Blast From The Future?
by QKC
Summary: What Happens When Manny and Frida Get A Blast From the FUTURE? MannyXFrida -READ AND COMMENT!-
1. Boom! And the action starts!

**

* * *

**BELONGS TO Jorge R. Gutierrez!!TIGRE! EL TIGREI DO NOT OWN EL

**

* * *

**

Me: I thought of this out of the top of my head so cut me some slack X_X I thought of the names of the kids out of the top of my head so blame me if you dont like the names.

* * *

**Blast From the Future?**

"MUHAHAHAHA!!" Manny yelled as the last model toppled. "WOO HOO!!!!" Frida said and blew up another building triggering the house next to it to crumble. "WOW! Double building bonus!! That's sixty extra points!" Manny said and high-fived his friend. "Oh MAN! If only it was real." And if by cue, the top of the Miracle City volcano burst into green flames! "Whoa! COOL! Ninety bonus points!!" Frida yelled and waved her hands in the air. "Wait, wait, wait." Manny said and stopped Frida, "The volcano doesn't spew GREEN FIRE!!" Manny yelled. Frida just looked at Manny like it was no big deal. "So?" "Come on! Lets go see!" Manny yelled and turned into El Tigre in an instant. He grabbed Frida and jumped out the window.

"MANNY!? WHATS THE BIG DEAL?!" Frida yelled struggling from his grasp, "Its not our concern!" "I know but I'm just curious." "And what's there to be curious about?" asked Frida. "Well one, because volcanoes don't explode out green fire. And two, it wasn't just any green fire." "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Frida yelled. Manny remembered how much Frida hated him grabbing her by the goggles. He threw Frida in the air and caught her bridal style. Frida blushed madly but Manny didn't notice. "Better?" asked Manny. Frida snapped out of her daydreaming and quickly answered. "Um..uh..Yeah! Much better!" Frida stammered. Manny stayed focused on their destination. Frida just blushed like crazy.

They finally arrived at their destination. Manny put Frida down and walked up to the debris. "OH MY GOD!! FRIDA GET OVER HERE!!" Manny yelled. Frida rushed over and looked at a huge crater next to the volcano's opening. But that wasn't all. As the dust cleared, she could see three objects.

"OH MY GOSH MANNY!! What happened to these kids!" Frida yelled in shock. There were two boys and a girl who were badly burnt and unconscious. "Now aren't you glad we went and looked at what happened?" said Manny. "Shut up." Frida muttered." For now we need to help these kids!" Manny grabbed the two boys and Frida grabbed the girl. Frida turned into Plata Pedigrossa and followed Manny back to his house.

"Manny?" Frida started, "Don't you think we should take these kids to the hospital?" Frida asked with concern. "Eh. Don't worry Frida. We can totally handle this." Manny said logging into his laptop. Frida looked at the three kids. They did seem to have recovered well. "But what about their parents? I bet their worried sick!" Frida said. "Then you must be really worried." The boy said. She looked back and saw all three up. "What?" Frida shuttered. "Uh. Well. Um. You wouldn't happen to Frida would you?" The girl asked. "Yeah. Do I know you?" "YOU DIPSTICK!!" The girl yelled and whacked the boy with dark blue hair. "YOU SENT US TO THE PAST! YOU CANT EVEN PUNCH IN THE RIGHT TIME!! BOZO!!" She yelled and went to hit him again but Frida stopped her. "Wait a second." Frida said. "Who ARE you exactly?" "Fidel." The boy said. He had dark blue, curly hair. "Danny" The other one said. He had smooth brown hair and he looked a lot like Frida. "Floral Rivera" The girl with blue curly hair said. "Wait a second Rivera?" Manny asked. Floral completely regretted saying that. "Me, dad and grandpapi are the only Riveras alive!" Manny said. "Well you got that right for sure." Fidel muttered. "Well um.. uh. You see. Uh." Danny stammered. "THE IDIOT TOOK US TO THE PAST!" Floral exclaimed. She took her scarf and slapped him across the face. "OW!" Fidel yelled. There was a burning red streak where Floral had hit him. "You are NOT looking for a fight are you little girl?" Fidel teased. "Do NOT call me that." Floral growled. "Oh I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you tiny tot!" Fidel teased again and rolled over laughing. Floral growled and pounced on him taking her scarf and whacking him over and over again. "AHH!! STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!" Floral yelled again and raised her hand to slap him again. Then a hand stopped her. "Stop Floral! Before you loose your self!" Danny yelled. Floral sat down, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Your right Danny. Thanks." She mumbled. But Fidel didn't give up the fight. "AHH!!" he yelled and pounced onto Floral. "Ah! Fidel get OFF me!!" Floral yelled desperately. "Nuh Uh! I'm not givin' up this war sister!" He yelled and shed his fire claws. Manny felt his blood boil. He turned into El Tigre and jumped between them. He growled and showed his claws. Fidel whimpered and backed away. "I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE A FIGHT START AT MY HOUSE! Even though it always happens. But I'm not going to let, whoever you are, fight!" Manny yelled. Everyone was silent. "Now. Tell us what is going on!" Manny said and looked over to Floral. He thought she was the smartest one in this group. "Ok. Fine. You got m-,our attention." Floral started. "Well you see…"

Flashback (well, into the future…but before…YOU GET THE IDEA!)

"Now, we're going to do another city check. Why don't you guys go home first?" Manny tolled his children. "Oh! But remember guys! Don't touch ANYTHING in the vault." Frida said. Fidel, Floral, and Danny always seemed to like the vault that was filled with all the mystic objects and devises of the Riveras. "Ok mom. We won't. " Floral promised. "Fidel?" Manny asked suspiciously. "Don't worry dad! We'll watch him!" Danny answered. "Lets hope so." Frida mumbled. Manny and her jumped out to check the city one more time. Floral and Danny waved goodbye at their parents. "Well, there they…Wait a second. WHERES FIDEL!!?" Floral exclaimed. They gasped. "THE VAULT!!" They yelled and headed towards their home.

"Hehehe." Fidel laughed. He put his hand on the sensor and opened the vault. Hundreds of weapons and mystical objects could be seen throughout the room. "An evil villains paradise." Fidel snickered. He reached up to grab a bazooka until a red scarf slapped his hand. He grabbed his burning hand and growled. "You know Fidel, I'm glad our family has a variety but can you PLEASE lay off the evil for a while?" Floral begged. "Floral's got a point Fidel. If dad found out about it, he's gunna kill you!" Danny said. He thought for a minute. "But then again, he would probably be pretty proud too. Stealing from the vault is pretty evil! But then again…" Danny pondered again. Floral rolled her eyes. "Ugg. Listen Fidel, just drop the bazooka and lets go." Floral said. "Oh really? You and what army?" "Listen Fidel. I don't have an army. Just come on ok?" Floral said. "That's it? No fight no nothing? Weak." Fidel snickered. Floral growled in anger. "STOP THAT NOW!!" She yelled and lunged at him. " Aw. Did I hurt the little kitty's feelings?" Fidel mocked. Floral growled. " Fine! If you don't want to do it the easy way. We'll do it the HARD way." Floral said and pounced on Fidel. "Guys! Stop fighting!!" Danny yelled. "I'm not going down without a fight!" Fidel yelled. "WATCH OUT!!" Danny yelled. They looked over but it was too late, they crashed right into the counter. "Ouch." Danny muttered. Then a sombrero fell on Floral's head and fell in between them. "Whoa! Its great-great Grandpapi's Golden Sombrero of Chaos!!" Danny gasped. "The object of power to one of the greatest super villains EVER!" Fidel exclaimed. "The only object so far that has the ability to time travel!" Floral marveled. The two boys looked over to their sister. "Time travel?" Danny asked. "Geek" Fidel muttered but not loud enough to hear. "What? I study. Unlike you dipstick." Floral referred to Fidel. Fidel growled again. "YOU WANNA PUT UP A FIGHT?!" Fidel yelled. He smashed his hand against the sombrero and red thunder surrounded them.

End Flashback 

"Dang you cause a lot of trouble." Manny said. "Hey, we're Rivera's." Danny said and stood proud.

* * *

Now go on and comment! You know you wanna! And I'm not going to update anymore either if I don't get any comments. XD

* * *


	2. Chapter 2note

Ok well I just wanna say that I might not be able to finish this story cuz I really dont have time. Sorry. I will try but I do not garuntee it.

Also for those of me who want me to finish my other story. I might but same thing, dont garuntee it. X__X Sorry.

-Sam


End file.
